


love in strange places

by darkavengerz (darkavenger)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenger/pseuds/darkavengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade are on holiday in Germany, and Peter's surprised to find Wade's been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in strange places

"Since when did you know German?" Peter asked, baffled, as Wade walked away from the food vendor, two bratwurst in hand.

"Mphhhh?" Wade looked at Peter quizzically, mouth full of bratwurst. They were getting some strange looks. Apparently Berliners weren't quite as used as New Yorkers to seeing an overly muscled dude in red and black spandex wandering around. "German? Picked it up years back, nothing to it."

"Oh." Peter felt slightly deflated. The trip to Berlin had been his idea; he'd had some naive preconception about broadening Wade's horizons, taking him to a capital city that was both rich in culture and that thought sausage was its own food group. Peter'd had some stupid idea of him guiding Wade around, teaching him about the history of the city. He'd done reading. Sent off for leaflets for various attractions. _He'd prepared_. Leave it to Wade to scupper all his plans. He should have known Wade would speak German; the merc had probably learnt as many languages as he could just so he could insult and bewilder the non-English speaking population of the world.

Wade seemed to notice the faint air of dejection Peter was exuding. "What's the matter baby-boy, did they put sauerkraut on your sausage?" He sniggered a little to himself, before sobering, at least as much as he was capable of, "Seriously Petey, I thought you were the one who wanted to come here?"

"I did - I mean, I still do."

"Then why the long face, fraulein?" Wade draped a muscled arm around Peter, pouting insincerely, "I mean, what's not to love about Germany? They got good food, excellent brewskis, hot babes..." he leered appreciatively at a brunette girl sitting on a park bench, waggling his fingers at her, "Hey, Mädchen, was machst du heute Nacht?"

The girl gave them both a freaked-out look before leaving, muttering "Komische Touristen..."

Wade shrugged philosophically, "Who needs her anyway? Dicks before chicks, am I right?" He seemed to remember that he'd been trying to find out what was bothering Peter. "So, snotty German girls aside, what gives?"

"It's nothing, really," Peter forced a smile, "it's just..." I thought I was the one who was going to be showing you around, but even in his head that sounded whiny and kinda insulting. Wade's sense of humour might be juvenile, but he wasn't a child who needed Peter to teach him about the world.  "I thought this'd be a new experience for both of us, that we could have together," he finished instead.

"Well," Wade said slowly, as if he was actually taking the time to think about what he was about to say, "I mean, it's not my first time in Germany, but it's my first time not on a job." He shot a nervous glance at Peter, antsy the way he always got whenever he mentioned even incidentally some of the unsavoury things he'd done for a living. "And it's not like you get much time for sight-seeing in between ganking your marks. What I'm saying," he finished in a rush, "is this, this trip malarkey... it's not bad. S'actually kinda nice to meet some locals who don't run screaming when they see me..."

Peter felt a warm glow in his chest at the words, and looked down, cheeks flushing a little as he smiled a small, pleased smile, and tried not to wonder what Wade had spent his last trip doing. "Cool," he said, "so, since not killing anyone has left you with so much free time, how'd you want to fill it?"

He was expecting a vulgar comment on his ass and how Wade would like to fill that or something, so he was pleasantly surprised when Wade just shrugged lightly and said, "We can do whatever you like, Schatzi, even, _eurgh_ , hit the museums if you want."

Surprised, Peter looked at his boyfriend, mouth slightly open. "What?" Wade squirmed, fingers fiddling nervously with the hem of his mask, tugging it down, "I know you're just dying to go, you've been popping a giant nerd-boner ever since the plane landed, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, plus I found all those leaflets in your luggage. Dunno why you're so excited, we've got plenty of museums in America, we coulda -"

But Peter cut him off, stepping close. He tugged Wade's mask up so the fabric was bunched just over Wade's nose, revealing the scarred skin below, and kissed him, not caring that they were in public. Wade seemed caught off-guard for a second, but then his arms were around Peter and he was kissing back enthusiastically. Peter broke it off when Wade got a little too enthusiastic and tried to stick his hands down Peter's pants, but they were both still slightly breathless by the time they stopped. "Thanks, Wade," Peter said with quiet sincerity. He knew how much of a big deal it was for Wade to agree to go somewhere with no television or booze or violence of his own violition.

"Eh, no problem," Wade said dismissively, like it was no big deal, but the corners of his lips turned up and his arms, still around Peter, squeezed him a little tighter. "So long as you're sure you don't just want to head back to the hotel and make good use of that bed?"

Peter snorted and stepped away, out of Wade's hold. "Tempting as that offer is, I didn't fly all the way over here just so we could spend the whole weekend having sex in another time zone."

"Well, when you said holiday abroad, I was thinkin more dirty weekend than school field trip," Wade grumbled slightly.

Peter smirked cheekily. "You should have known better. Now c'mon, I have a list of all the museums I want to hit."

Wade wilted a little, but followed Peter obediently as he started walking towards the nearest subway. "Sure. I can do this. How hard can it be? There can't be that many museums here, right?"

Peter laughed, but decided to take mercy on Wade. "I won't make you go to that many," he promised, "I just want to go to the Natural History museum, and then to a museum I think you'll like."

Wade snorted and said sarcastically, "Yeah babe, a museum _I'll_ enjoy? That sounds likely."

"I really think you'll like this one," Peter insisted, handing him a leaflet.

Wade looked at it, bored, then cocked his head to the side, interest registering clearly even through the mask. "Beate Uhse... Erotik Museum?" He stopped dead on the sidewalk, impervious to the glares of other pedestrians who had to walk around him, "Is this... is this a sex museum?" Peter grinned and nodded once. "Oh man! Who knew one even existed?" Wade's mouth was hanging open, "I mean, why shouldn't there be a museum of porn? Porn's full of naked chicks, like art." He started walking forward hurriedly, grabbing Peter's hand to tug him along, "C'mon nerd, you can look at your butterfly collections or whatever, and then I can look at some booby collections. How'd you think they lay this museum out? Do you think they divide different floors into categories like Redtube?"

Wade kept talking but Peter tuned out, content to just to look at the animation of Wade's movements, hear the enthusiasm and genuine interest under the words. The trip was going to be good, he decided, even if it wasn't exactly like he'd imagined it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations.  
> "Hey, Mädchen, was machst du heute Nacht?" - "Hey, girl, what are you doing tonight?" (thanks to Libellendrache for the correction  
> "Komische Touristen..." - "Weird tourists..."  
> "Beate Uhse... Erotik Museum?" - A real place. It claims to be the largest sex museum in the world, which is quite some claim.  
> "Schatzi" - literally, treasure. German endearment similar to sweetheart.
> 
> Sorry if any of the German is wrong, mine is very rusty.


End file.
